


—It's your time —It's our time

by GetNight



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Harvard University, Healthy Relationships, Jealous Harvey, Jealous Mike, Jessica Louis and Donna are the best, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mike is proud of Harvey, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Protective Harvey, Puppy Analogy Mike Ross, Sex, Sexual Harassment, marvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetNight/pseuds/GetNight
Summary: Mike Ross's life went to hell after prison. He's in the shit. He makes one good decision - to go back to Harvard. Although, maybe not one? The second solution is Harvey, damn it, Specter.OR: The story of how Mike, after overcoming a difficult mental ordeal that fell to his lot after prison, and experiencing another physical reminder of Frank Gallo, re-enters and studies at Harvard, but... this time he knows for sure that at home he is not waiting for his best friend, a drug dealer, but the best in the world... boyfriend? Hell, he'd never get used to saying "my boyfriend."
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, last Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. New chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi! This is my first big work on this fandom, although I have been reading and watching the series for more than 4 months. I want to note, that I am Russian and I am not sure that my English is perfect))) (I'm sure not.) 
> 
> Speaking of the job itself, I love a few things in the marvey fan fiction:  
> 1\. The Dominant Harvey.  
> 2\. Harvey, who calls Mike a puppy.  
> 3\. Very jealous and protective of each other, Mike and Harvey (basically, Harvey)  
> 4\. Fluff on these two. 
> 
> All this will be in my work, so welcome. I look forward to criticism (constructive!) and reviews. It is worth saying that this chapter was mostly more of a backstory, but if there is activity, the next Chapter will be released very soon! 
> 
> Also,if there are Russian readers, perhaps, I will post this work on ficbook. In this case, there will be a link here. In General, write to us if you are interested in this.
> 
> FOR RUSSIAN READERS: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9582258
> 
> ***

Mike was sitting in a huge empty room with large Windows, that reached to the ceiling. The summer sun shone through the glass, stinging his eyes. Despite apparently enough natural light, the large vintage chandeliers still worked. The walls were decorated with various portraits and paintings. He mentally listed the names of each one several times.  
Ross pulled the phone out of his pocket, trying again to find something interesting, to fight the boredom and excitement. However, this time there were several new messages.

_**Harvey:** Tell your Oliver, that Harvey Specter himself wishes him luck._

Mike smiled as he typed quickly.

_**Mike:** Are you Sure, that the word "himself" doesn't overstate the importance of your persona?  
**Harvey:** What else is that supposed to mean, Michael?  
**Mike:** Don't call me that, asshole.  
In fact, I'm sorry, I forgot, that your overblown ego is constantly whispering to you, how great you are.  
**Harvey:** You're acting, like an asshole now, not him, you know that?  
**Mike:** I Know, Donna. I can do it sometimes, too. Now give Harvey the phone and tell him thank you.  
**Harvey:** What's the magic word?  
**Mike:** Oh, really? Okay, please, Donna.  
**Harvey:** That's better.  
Michael._

Ross grinned as he put the phone back in the pocket of his expensive trousers. In fact, his appearance was the only thing, that didn't cause any excitement or concern this morning, when he stood in front of the mirror in Harvey's apartment.

Harvey.

Harvey let him stay with him "just for a while, Mike. Don't get too comfortable" in light of the latest... shitty events in Mike Ross's life. After prison, it went downhill, taking everything, he loved with it. First it was an attempt to get a lawyer's license, which ended in failure, thanks to the persistence of Anita Gibbs, then his and Rachel's efforts to restore his relationship with Robert Zane, which led to nothing. Rachel's father said, that he would never approve of their relationship, would not appear at the wedding, and would never forgive his daughter's fiance. The next blow of fate was Mike's mental state. No, not that he expected, that after serving a few months in prison alongside a violent sociopath convicted of murder, the rest of his life would go peacefully and quietly, but still he did not plan, to have regular nightmares. Mike could Wake up several times a night. Sometimes with screams, sometimes just in a sweat and with trembling hands. The image of Gallo with the knife, the feel of two other prisoners' heavy hands on their forearms, and Frank's just-crazy look stuck in his subconscious, surfacing again and again. Rachel asked him, to see a doctor, to which she received a firm "no". Ross never explained the reasons for the rejection until one conversation.

_— Why the hell not, Mike? You're not okay! You are injured! You need help, can't you see that? — Rachel's desperate cry rang in his ears.  
— Rachel, please … — Mike hid the face in hands, having wearily fallen to a sofa in their living room.  
— No, Mike. Why haven't you seen a doctor yet? — He could almost feel her piercing gaze on him. The silence lengthened. The only sound in the room was Rachel's soft breathing. — Mike… — the girl began again, but was interrupted.  
— Damn It, Rachel! Because I have to deal with it myself! This is my battle! I'm not going to let some Frank Gallo ruin my life.  
— He's already ruining it, Mike. Going to the doctor, getting help, admitting that you need it — that's what's going to keep this asshole from ruining your life.  
— You don't understand. To go to a psychologist means to admit, that he somehow influenced me, achieved, what he wanted. It mean admitting, that he could break me, Rach.  
— It doesn't mean that.  
— It means admitting that he found my weak spot, hit it, and I fell.  
— This is stupid! This is absurd, do you hear? You sound, like…like… — She stopped for a moment. — Like Harvey.  
— Don't bring Harvey into this. It's just, that you don't understand, what I'm trying to convey to you, Rachel, — Mike said, taking a few steps forward, to stand next to the girl. — I. Can. Handle. it. Myself. Everything. Point. The end of the discussion._

This was the first massive stone thrown at the fortress of their relationship. The next one came quickly and did the most damage. No, he completely destroyed everything.

_When Rachel was late at work one night, there was a knock on the door, and a guy Mike didn't know was on the doorstep, which should have raised questions. But it was not. When this guy didn't give a clear answer to the question of, who he was, Ross almost closed the door, but the guest was persistent._

_«You'll want to hear this, Mike. This is about Rachel»_

_Then he remembered almost nothing. Only fragments. They sit on the couch, the guy calls his name, which Mike has never been able to reproduce, and says that Rachel, his Rachel, his fiancee, his favorite girl who swore eternal love, cheated on Mike during his incarceration. Not a kiss. More than once._

_«Get out of here, before I hit you», — think that's, what he said to the guy._

_Then, Rachel came home, sweetly asking, what had happened, and why her fiance was so sad._

_— Is that true? You cheated on me?  
— What?  
— Rachel.  
— Mike, I…  
— Rachel. True or not?  
He didn't need an answer. The way, she looked at him was enough. He only smiled bitterly.  
— What did you do to that guy, that he told me about you personally? Did you cheat on him, too?  
— Mike, — Rachel sobbed.  
— No, seriously. I'm even interested.  
— Please — she almost whispered.  
— Come On, Rach.  
— W-we had a fight, and I told him, that, what happened won't happen again, because I want to be with you. And it's true! Please, Mike! — She took a few steps toward him.  
— Don't come near me. You swore to me. You said you'd wait. We're engaged, Rachel… — There were dangerous tears in his eyes, so he picked up his jacket and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him._

_The next thing, he knew, he was waking up on Harvey's couch with a splitting head and a bottle of water next to him. On the table was a packet of pills and a note that read:_

_«Gone to the office, drunk beauty. Use your big brains, take your pills, and be ready to talk tonight, because you not able drink, and I didn't understand anything you said yesterday._

_P.S. Bone for a snack in the refrigerator, puppy. Try not to tear my shoes, while you're here. I didn't train you for nothing for so many years._

_H. S.»_

Mike smiled, as he remembered the stupid note, that might have been the only reason he'd gotten off the couch that day, instead of burying his head in the blanket Harvey had provided, trying to hide from the world.

They did talk that night, although Harvey obviously already knew what had happened when he got home. Of course, Rachel told Donna, and Donna told Harvey. That's all. Specter didn't say much then, but knowing, how he felt about cheating, Mike knew exactly, what he was thinking about Rachel and what she'd done. In fact, what happened next overshadowed any words, his friend might have said. Harvey hugged him. Harvey Specter just gave him a big hug and patted him on the back. He grinned at Mike's surprised expression. What Harvey didn't know, however, was that Ross wasn't surprised by the hug itself. It was just that, when the men began to move away from each other, Mike felt a sharp reluctance to do so. He wanted to reach out and pull Harvey to him. Really want. But he couldn't. So only a soft, shy smile — was all Harvey got in return. From then on, he stayed with Specter for the next week until today.

But Mike's mind kept coming back to that embrace again and again. He hadn't felt that in a long time. Since he'd decided to bury any incipient feelings for his then boss and now friend, once and for all. That was before Rachel. It's just that at one point, Mike suddenly realized, that he had really strange feelings about Harvey. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him hand, ruin him damn perfect hair with his fingers. When it got too far, Mike hit «stop». These feelings are definitely not mutual and definitely unnecessary. So the decision to bury them once and for all deep inside seemed right. Ross really thought he'd lived through that part of his life, but what if he hadn't?

Then his thoughts came to a question, he hadn't asked the previous week. Did he have nightmares? Actually, it's okay, if they weren't there the night, Mike found out about Rachel and got drunk. Probably his brain was too drunk for that. But after that? They weren't there, or did Harvey tactfully not mention it? Tact was definitely never Harvey Specter's Forte. When he saw a problem, he solved it. Or, at least, he said, what he thought of her. This means that there were none. The question is why.

Mike looked down, noticing, that he was fidgeting with his tie. He put his hands on his lap, mentally recalling the image of himself, that he had seen in the mirror today. It was not bad. Harvey even said that it looked:«Still not as good as I did, but the improvement in taste is noticeable». And knowing Harvey, that's the highest praise.

Overall, today was a good day. Definitely. So far, everything has gone smoothly. Except that Mike had to lie to Harvey and Donna about, where he was going. They think he's in court with Oliver. For the sake of verisimilitude, Mike even shared with Harvey this morning his alleged "worries" about the results of Grady's upcoming court appearance. However, in reality, Mike is now in a place, where he never expected to be again. Harvard. Hell, Yes. Harvard. Real Harvard. Mike arranged a meeting with the Dean, to discuss the possibility of reenrolling in one of the most prestigious law schools in the world. But he wasn't sure, that with his story there was a chance of a successful meeting, so no one, but Mike, knew where he was or what he was doing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening, and a thin, tall blonde appeared in the hall, walking confidently toward Mike.  
She looked down at him.  
— Mr. Ross?  
— Yes.  
— Please come in. Mr. Robinson is waiting for you.


	2. Look the problem in the eye

Despite all the years, that Harvey had tried so hard to teach Mike self-control and self-restraint, now, as he followed a tall blonde woman, who introduced herself as Julie, into the office of the Dean of Harvard law school, his emotions were getting the better of him. Outwardly, only a slight nervous twitching of his fingers and a couple of drops of sweat on his forehead gave him away, but inside there was a real storm. Mike's mind was full of uneasy thoughts. Ross tried several times to remind himself that this would end badly, because with a lot of unnecessary thinking, his real sanity would be clouded, making it impossible for him to concentrate. But it really didn't help.

Julie finally stopped, causing Mike to almost bump into her back, and turned to face him:

— Be extremely polite, Mr. Ross.

This phrase made Mike feel, as if he was being led to the head of a mafia clan to beg for forgiveness of debts. But, of course, he didn't say it out loud, choosing only to nod stiffly. Julie smiled politely and opened the door, stepping aside and to let Ross in.

The office was large and old-fashioned. The same chandeliers, as in the waiting room and the same number of different paintings. An elderly man sat at a massive oak table in the middle of the room, in front of a window, heavily curtained with red curtains. He had almost no hair, except for a few strands of gray at the sides. His face was not visible, as his attention was still focused on the papers in front of him.

— Sit down, — a deep voice said suddenly. Then, the man finally raised his head. His eyes were a bright green, his chin was decorated with a rather stylishly trimmed beard, and his glasses were perched on his nose. — Thank you, Julie, — Mr. Robinson said, nodding behind Mike, and the door slammed.

Mike shook his head slightly and sat down in the chair in front of the Dean's Desk.

— William Robinson. Obviously, you already know this, but still, let me clarify — the Dean of the Harvard law school, — the man held out his hand to Mike.  
— Mike Ross, — the young man returned the handshake.  
— And so, Mr. Ross. I was quite surprised, when I was told, that one of the applicants wanted to meet with me in person. To be honest, I was one step away from refusing you. However, you told my secretary on the phone, that you and your story would interest anyone. Right? Were those your exact words?  
— Absolutely right, Mr. Robinson. I still adhere to them, — after all the years of working with Harvey have not been in vain. As soon, as the meeting started, and Mike realized, there was no going back, all the excitement was gone. So, now Ross stared straight into the other's eyes, maintaining complete composure.  
— That's pretty cocky, you know?  
— I know. Self-confidence is one of my favorite traits in my character.

Mr. Robinson grinned.

— You've had a lot of people in your life, who appreciate impudence, haven't you? — his face was serious again. — Well, I'm not one of them.  
— Obviously. I didn't expect it. However, this was not impertinence. Only the truth. I'm confident. Sometimes, it's bad, sometimes, it's good. Some find it intimidating, some find it annoying. In one situation, self-confidence can help intimidate your opponent into thinking, that you are at the top, even, if you are not. In another, self-confidence is, like a red rag for an angry bull. And, as much as I'm sorry to admit it, my self-confidence has played tricks on me more, than once.  
— You just said you like to bluff, — the man said, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
— I didn't say that, — Mike said.  
— But that's, what you meant.  
— Perhaps.  
— If I were a stickler for ethics, you'd be out the door by now.  
— But I'm still here, aren't I? — Mike leaned slightly across the table, as if trying to tell a secret to the man, sitting across from him. — Do you know, what the first thing, I heard my mentor say, when he hired me? — The Dean cocked his head to one side, encouraging him to continue. — "You read books, I read people." From that moment on, I worked with him for six years.  
— That was meant to be offensive, Mr. Ross.  
— We both know it wasn't an insult, Mr. Robinson. All I'm saying, is that I know you share the view, that bluffing can be useful.  
— All Right, Michael. You got me interested. I am also already familiar with you and your entire life and career history. I must say, under normal circumstances, I would have refused you admission to Harvard immediately.  
— What's changed?  
— I hope, you've changed.  
— I understood, you want, me to tell my story myself.  
— Exactly, Michael

Mr. Robinson leaned back in his chair.

— Mike, please, if you don't mind, Mr. Robinson. And before I tell you anything, what do you already know? — Ross crossed his arms over his chest, also leaning back in his chair.  
— Michael James Ross. Currently 29 years old. Engaged to Rachel Zane, daughter of Robert Zane. The owner of eidetic memory and the highest IQ. Many of your teachers said, you were a genius. You lost your parents at 11 in a car accident. You were raised by your grandmother — Edith Ross. Passed the SAT for 36 points out of 36 possible. Then, you also passed for one of the highest LSAT results. You went to Columbia University, then to Harvard. However, you were expelled from both institutions for fraud with tests. To be precise, you sold the test answers to the daughter of the Dean of Columbia. Since then, you've been a bicycle courier. Then, somehow, you were hired by «Pearson Hardman», the current «Pearson Specter Litt». You worked there for five years without a degree and, according to you, fooling everyone. Then, you were arrested for conspiracy to defraud. At the end of the trial, the verdict was "not guilty", which, by the way, is quite impressive, considering, that you represented yourself. But you made a plea bargain and a 2-year prison sentence. I have to say, it's hard for me to understand, why you did it, other than losing faith in yourself. Then, somehow, you got out early. Apparently, thanks to your friend and mentor, Harvey specter. Unfortunately, I didn't find any details. You tried to get a lawyer's license again, but you failed. And now you're here.  
— Wow, that's impressive, Mr. Robinson. — Mike shook his head with a slight grin.  
— I don't need your praise, Mike. I want, you to tell me, why I should give an ex-con and criminal a second chance?  
— Of course. And so, you really have almost completely recounted my entire life. I don't have much to add. But you know, every lawyer, I've worked alongside, every client, whose life I've saved, will tell you, that the world could really use a lawyer, like me. Yes, I'm a fraud. But over the course of my career, I've been involved in hundreds of pro bonos cases, helping countless people keep their companies, get compensation, maintain freedom, and achieve justice. I know something, that a lot of lawyers, even those, who have graduated from University, don't know. I have dozens of times found a way out of a situation, from which it would seem that there is no way out. You probably respect people, like: Robert Zane, Henry Gerard, Jessica Pearson, Harvey specter, Louis litt, Sean Kehill, Jack Soloff. I think, you've definitely heard those names. Not every one of them likes me, but everyone will tell you, that I am an excellent lawyer, who has helped many people. Think now, that all that separates me from being able to help further — is you and your word, —Mike paused, looking intently at his companion.  
— Everything you say is impressive, Mike. I am convinced, that as a lawyer you are excellent. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting here. But my question was different. Why should I give a former fraudster a second chance? Not a former excellent lawyer, Mike. The former fraudster — Mr. Robinson looked directly at Mike, sometimes looking down at the pen in his fingers.  
— You're asking, if I've changed? Yes. Prison, — Ross shifted in his chair. — changes anyone. My life was threatened twice. I lost the girl, I loved, my best friend, my ability to help people the way, I always wanted to, and most importantly, I almost dragged everyone, I love to the bottom with me. You said, you didn't know, why I made the plea bargain. Because the most important thing in my life at that moment was not money, career, freedom and future, but people. People, who gave me a chance at a better life, people to whom I owe everything, people, I love and, who should not be held responsible for something, that only I am guilty of. I agreed to the deal, sacrificing my freedom in the name of justice. Doesn't that mean I deserve a second chance? Especially in the field of law.

The room fell silent. Mr. Robinson stared at Mike, as if searching his face for an answer to the question of whether, what he had said was true. Ross, thanks in large part to Harvey, had learned to understand people well, paying attention to even the smallest details of their behavior. The man's jaw was clenched a little, his gaze directed directly at Mike was still a little distant, his fingers had stopped twirling the handle, and the toe of his boot under the table was tapping lightly on the floor. The Dean was probably struggling with himself at the moment. Mike could imagine his doubts.

Finally, Mr. Robinson's gaze became aware again, and he opened his mouth, to pronounce his verdict. Ross's heart was about to jump out of his chest.

#  _***_

Harvey finished talking to another customer on the phone and slammed the phone down on the table. He stared straight ahead, his fists clenched tight.

— What happened? — Donna appeared in the doorway, looking worried.  
— Nothing, — Harvey finally relaxed his arms and dropped into a chair.  
— Yes-yes, Harvey, we can skip the formal part where you say: «Nothing» and I answer: «Who are you lying to? I know you too well»? — the woman went into the managing partner's office, closing the door behind her, and sat down in a chair across from the Desk.  
— How the hell did Jessica do that? — he rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously.  
— Come On, Harvey. I'm sure, you can form more complete thoughts. How did Jessica do what? — Donna made a questioning gesture with her hand and emphasized the word «what» in her voice.  
— Was managing partner after Hardman. Donna, all I've been doing for the last few months — is proving to all our old clients, that I'm just as good, as Jessica, but I'm not going to be her, and to all the lawyers, that just because, I don't have the name Pearson, doesn't mean I'm weak enough to walk on me. My God, her ghost haunts me everywhere.

Donna reached across the table and placed a reassuring hand on his wrist.

— You know, what I think? Her, as you say, «ghost», haunts you not because you need to prove something to someone, but… — she didn't finish the sentence.  
— I'm sorry, did you just say, I was imagining this? So you think, I made up all these phrases in style: «That's what Jessica would do...», — he snatched his hand away and stood up abruptly.  
— God, Harvey, no, — Paulsen rubbed her face, trying to collect her thoughts. — No. You're not imagining things. You really have to listen to all this, but the truth is, Harvey, you would have proved all this to everyone long ago, if you really wanted to. You know, what you need to do. But you don't want to. And do you know, why? Because you're not ready, to let her go. You're scared, you're miss her, you're lost.  
— To remove a name from the wall, — Harvey sat back wearily, looking straight ahead.  
— What?  
— Take her name off the wall. Is that what you meant when you said I know what to do, but I don't want to?  
— Yes, Harvey. Exactly.

There was a moment of silence in the office, while Harvey seemed to be thinking, staring off into the distance.

Suddenly, Specter's phone vibrated, announcing a new message.

— We'll finish later, — Harvey picked up his cell phone, reading the text, that had just arrived. — It's Mike. He wants me, to take you and Louis to the «Brooklyn Fare» restaurant at eight o'clock tonight. He has news.  
— Wow, the boy has finally grown up and learned how to use money, — Donna grinned.  
— I'll call him, — he dialed the number and pressed the call button.  
— Put it on speaker, — Paulsen said with a wink. Harvey nodded, placing the phone on the table and pressing the speaker button.  
— Harvey? Hi, did you get my message? — Mike's cheery voice came a few seconds later.  
— Yes, but what's the reason, and are you sure, you can take us all to this place, while you work in your musty clinic? — Harvey could almost see, Mike smiling.  
— Don't worry, Harvey. I'm not going to take away your status as the world's most arrogant and rich asshole.  
— As if you had the balls to do it, — Donna interjected, grinning at Harvey.  
— I love you, too, Donna. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'll see you at eight.  
— Mike, stop. How was the trial? — Harvey asked.

There was a moment's silence, and then Mike said, as if he'd just remembered.

— Oh, trial. Yes. Fine. Oliver was able to pull himself together and kick everyone's ass. We won.

Donna Harvey looked at each other.

— Well, we're happy for you. Oliver well done, and so are you, I guess, — Specter said.  
— Are you proud of me? — Mike asked slyly.  
— Sorry, I always forget, that you are a puppy, who needs someone else's approval and praise. Yes, Mikey, your master is proud of the way you performed at the show. You were a good boy, — Donna burst out laughing, sitting across from Harvey. There was silence on the line however. — Mike? Are you offended? — jokingly asked the Specter. — Well, no offense. Come home, and I'll give you a bone.  
— You know you're an asshole, Harvey? — Mike pretended, to be offended  
— That's my specialty.  
— Fuck you, Specter. How did Donna and Jessica put up with you for so many years?  
— Good puppies don't bite the hand, that feeds them, Ross.  
— Bye, asshole! — the line was interrupted.  
— Okay, Harvey, you were acting like an asshole, but it was fun, — Donna said, getting up from her chair and heading for the door. — But we both know that…  
— He didn't go to trial, — they said in unison, and smiled at each other conspiratorially.  
— Oh, — Donna looked worriedly down the hall, then back at Harvey. — Here comes Rachel.

Harvey immediately stiffened in his chair and looked down at the papers in front of him.

— Donna, — Zane nodded at her friend and walked past her into the office.

There was still a warm friendship between the two women, as Donna decided that yes, her attitude towards her friend had definitely become worse after her actions, but it was still none of her business, and it would be stupid and wrong to break off a long and happy friendship just because of this.

— Rachel, — Donna said and went back to her desk, closing the door.  
— What do you want, Rachel? — Harvey asked, without looking up.  
— I need to talk to you, — the girl said, sitting down across from specter.  
— I don't need to, — He snapped. — I'm busy.  
— It's about Mike.  
— I'm not going to put you up with him. You've done something disgusting, and it's not the first time, so please find a way out yourself.  
— I wasn't going to ask you to make peace, Harvey. This isn't about me and Mike, it's only about Mike. Trust me, you need to know, that in order to take proper care of him. Yes, I did a terrible thing and I'm sorry, but you can't deny, that I care about Mike and I wouldn't come to you and humiliate myself, if it wasn't really important.  
— Okay, — He looked up, meeting Zane's eyes. — I'm listening.  
— I know, that Mike is living with you now and... has he had nightmares? — Rachel paused a little, and there was a hint of genuine concern in her voice.  
— What? — Рis entire facade of indifference and coldness collapsed the second the girl uttered her question. Nightmares? Did Mike have nightmares? And he didn't say anything? He doesn't trust him? What's happening?  
— So it wasn't. And he certainly didn't say anything, did he? — Rachel interrupted his thoughts.  
— What are you implying? That he doesn't trust me, or... — There was a rising anger in Harvey's voice, and zayne cut him off.  
— Oh, no-no, Harvey. You misunderstood me. Mike trusts you very much. Maybe more, than anyone else. He's just... like you. At least, I think he took it from you.  
— Fear of showing weakness, — Harvey sighs, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
— Yes. The thing is, it started after, he got back from prison. Sometimes, he would wake up screaming, sometimes sweating or shivering all over. I don't know what he's dreaming about, he's never told me, but it's something to do with Gallo.

Specter felt guilty enough for this shit, and it only made him feel worse.

— I asked him to go to the doctor, but he...  
— Did you suggest that he see a doctor? — He asked with a touch of indignation.  
— Yes, I… — She didn't finish again.  
— It was a bad idea. You shouldn't have done that.  
— I tried to help him.

He wanted to throw something like that in her face: «Then you shouldn't have cheated on him». but he held back.

— Well, you didn't make it. You probably just made it worse, — Harvey snapped.  
— Great, you're saying, I don't care about him? — Rachel asked indignantly.

God, he was irritated by some people's tendency to distort everything he said, in ways he never meant.

— No, I didn't say that.

«Well, maybe it is, since you did this to him», — was on his tongue, but, thank God, it stayed there. He was, after all, Harvey specter. He knows how to control their emotions and impulses, any of that whatsoever. And even if for a second he'd shown Rachel his fright, when she'd asked about the nightmares, it wouldn't happen again.

— Well. I guess, that's all, I wanted, Harvey. Maybe, if you talk to him, he'll accept help. I... know, that neither you, nor he want to hear this, but I'm sorry. I love Mike very much, and, if he ever forgives me, it would be the happiest day of my life.

Harvey felt bad, knowing that Mike might have the naivety and love to forgive her. He wouldn't want that. God, yes, yes, he's a terrible person? who wishes his best friend would never get back together with his beloved. Hell, yes! It's shitty, but it's true.

— Goodbye, Rachel, — Harvey said dryly, looking down at his documents again.

When the sound of the door closing was heard, Harvey simply leaned back in his chair, raising a hand to his forehead.

_What a jerk you are, Mike Ross_

He reflected, that it was his own fault, that Mike felt it was wrong to ask for help and, that he perceived it, as a weakness. Yes, he taught the child that. Unconsciously, not intentionally, but by himself.

Wonder, what exactly Mike was dreaming about. How does Gallo kill him? Stalking? Killing Rachel? Just killing innocent people? What? And why hadn't he dreamed about, them since Mike had broken up with Rachel? They will have a long conversation.

Harvey suppressed a dull rage at himself, at Gallo, at Mike, for not telling him, and tried to focus again. But instead of rage, worry took it is place. He didn't want to feel it, but he felt it anyway. And perhaps that scared him more, than anything else in the world at the moment.

He wasn't worried about Mike's life.

Not for his career.

Not for his freedom.

_He was worried just because Mike Ross was in pain and scared._

He'd felt it often with Mike, but it scared the hell out of him every time. And every damn time, he just ignored it, until it disappeared. Maybe, it's time to face the problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's Chapter two. Many thanks to those people who left comments and kudos on the last Chapter. This is incredibly motivating! I am waiting for your opinion about this Chapter) Again, it took quite a long time. I must say that updates will only be available once every 3-5 days, because I need to write in Russian, then translate into English, then check everything for literacy once again.


	3. You wil be okay

— I am sorry, Harvey. So, what did Mike ask for? — Louis raised his head, looking up from a massive book, placed on his Desk.

Harvey rolled his eyes:

— Are you kidding me? Louis, I've already said it twice, — He crossed his arms over his chest in a gesture of disapproval.

— Yes, I'm sorry. Just... — Louis looked down at the book again. — ... it's just very important.

— Excuse me? To be honest, I could tell you right now, like a normal managing partner, that you're doing a little bit of the wrong thing at work, — from somewhere nearby, he heard Donna's derisive snort, and Harvey stared at her with a displeased face.

— You just admitted, that you're not a normal managing partner, — Louis said automatically, not looking up from the book in front of him. Then he looked up sharply, his eyes darting in all directions. — Ouch. I… I didn't mean it that way, Harvey.

— That's not what you mean? — Harvey's words were slow, precise, and measured, indicating, that he was about to boil with anger. — That's not what you mean? — the man repeated, a little louder and more indignant.

Donna put a hand on his shoulder:

— Get back to the subject of Mike.

Harvey clenched his fists and continued to stare at the startled Louis.

— Hey, Harvey, come on. It was a joke. Just a friendly joke. You and Mike do this all the time, don't you? Louis paused, waiting for a reaction from his friend, but there was none, so he continued. — Why do you care so much about my opinion, anyway? My therapist says, that…

— I don't care what your therapist says, Louis! — Harvey broke into a yell and hovered over Litt's desk.

Louis slumped back in his chair, clearly not understanding, what he had said, to make Harvey so angry:

— Harvey, I just ... Okay, I'm sorry. I tried to help again, when you didn't ask for it. I'm sorry, okay?

Harvey felt a pang of guilt. And not only internally, but also externally, thanks to the reproachful look of Donna, which was so clearly felt right on the back of his head. The man sank into a chair behind him, softening and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

— Never mind. Change the subject. So, Mike. He invited the three of us to a restaurant at eight o'clock tonight. He wants to tell us something.

— Oh, that's good. I haven't seen him in a long time. With pleasure. At his expense, I hope? — Louis grinned.

— If not, I'll order a bowl of soup and pour it over his head, — Donna put in.

— Mike will be happy, — Harvey said.

There was a momentary silence in the office.

— What are you reading, by the way? — Specter snatched the book from Louis's desk before he could protest.

— Harvey, I don't think… — Louis tried to take it back, but Harvey pulled his hand away and looked from his friend to the pages.

— Jesus, Louis! — the man slammed the book down on the table. — What the ... hell? God, my eyes. Why did I see this?

Louis stretched, taking the book in his hands, closing it, and then carefully putting it back in the drawer.

— I'm just getting ready for my honeymoon with Sheila.

— I'm sorry, did I understand, that you read books about having sex in your forties? — Donna said.

— That... — Louis didn't finish.

— No, I wish. This is a collection of photos of Louis' face photoshopped on…

— Don't go on, — Donna said, raising a hand to stop him.

— You don't understand anything. It helps us...

— Oh, no. I don't want to know, how it helps you, okay? Just ... one question. What the hell are you looking on this? And why are you do this at work? No, seriously. Should I be afraid you're a pervert? — Harvey raised an eyebrow.

— I just think, that these works came out very good. And no, Harvey, I'm not a pervert. It's just a sexual preference between Sheila and me. There's no shame in that. This is natural.

— Anything, but spare our office that, — Harvey said sternly, getting up from his chair and heading for the door. — Meet me in the lobby at seven.

With that, Harvey motioned to Donna at the door, he was holding for her, and followed the woman out, nodding to Louis.

When they were far enough away from litt's office, Harvey snorted:

— And they tell me I'm a narcissist. At least I'm not looking at a photo, where my face is photoshopped to…

— Harvey!

***

Mike rubbed his eyes wearily and looked up at the sky. Sometimes, he liked to do that. Just stand in the middle of a huge busy metropolis street and watch the passing clouds. It gave a respite, a break from too fast and in a hurry of everyday life. Although, usually such a break didn't last long, because someone, passing by (a late worker, an overly violent teenager, an athlete, doing a daily jog) was sure to push Mike in the shoulder, causing him to wake up.

This time, some very focused and irritated lady in an office gray dress and high heels ran past.

— Do you have to stand in the middle of the road, young man? — she said over her shoulder, as she was carried by the stream of people already well away from Mike.

Ross only chuckled, gripping the handle of his briefcase more tightly, and hurried on. In fact, today he had broken the record — for thirty seconds in a row of absolutely calm and steady standing before this woman pushed him. In those thirty seconds, Mike managed to calm down his sometimes noisy mind and develop a plan for the rest of the day.

Before he went to meet Harvey, Donna, and Louis at eight, he would have to go home... Home. Can this place even be called that now, after Rachel's betrayal?

Mike shook his head sharply, pushing away unnecessary thoughts. No, no, no, he wouldn't think about it now. All he had to do now was call a taxi from the airport to his and Rachel's former apartment, where he hoped the girl wasn't supposed to be, get there, pick up his things, and leave.

Mike knew, he couldn't live with Harvey forever. Therefore, still need to either rent an apartment or book a hotel room. And in the near future, knowing how much Harvey specter doesn't like the company. Especially in his personal space.

The phone rang out of Mike's mind. For some reason, today everyone was drawn to phone conversations. First Harvey, now… Jessica? Mike blinked a couple of times, but Jessica Pearson's name was still on the display. He hadn't spoken to her since thanking her profusely for trying to help him get his license back. Mike had always admired this woman, but now… Now she seemed a real goddess.

— Yes, — was all Ross could manage when he picked up the phone.

— Mike, — said a familiar voice at the other end.

— Jessica, hello. To what do I owe your call? — Mike recovered a little from his initial stupor and returned to his usual sarcastic manner.

— I've heard some news, — she said cryptically. Ross was sure he could almost see her catlike smile.

— I'm not sure, what you're talking about.

— I got a call from William Robinson, — Jessica continued calmly. — He asked for recommendations, my opinion on letting you go to Harvard.

There was a pause, and Mike hardly breathed. The words, that Jessica said to the dean may determine his entire future career.

— Well, I suppose, I should ask, what you said to him? — Mike did try to keep his voice calm, but it must have faltered at some point, because there was a small, mocking chuckle on the phone.

— Relax, — Jessica said. — Think about it, would I try to help you with your license, if I didn't think you were worthy of a second chance, or if I thought you were a bad lawyer?

Sure. Yes, there was logic in what she said. He's just too nervous. But of course, he wasn't going to let Jessica Pearson know, that he was stupid.

— You're right, you wouldn't. But I decided, that it would be better to ask this question, than to ask at once, how well the dean thought of me now, — «keep calm. Emotions aside».Harvey's words flashed through his mind.

— You've become as arrogant and arrogant, as your mentor. Actually, I just wanted to say, that I'm glad you decided to start over and wish you luck. The world needs a lawyer, like you.

— Wow… — Mike knew, how stupid he sounded, but he couldn't think of anything smarter. Jessica is usually stingy with praise. Especially his praise.

— It was a good try. You almost held on frostily and well until the very end. Train harder, — she said into the phone. — Of course, those words must be Harvey's, but we both know, that the chances of him saying them out loud are negligible. So I'll tell you. I am proud of you, — there was too much warmth in her voice for Jessica.

— Thank you, — he said, the warmth radiating through his veins. — I never thought, I'd hear it from Jessica Pearson herself.

— Well, here it is. Heard. The main thing is to make sure, that everything, I said to William Robinson is true.

— I promise you, — smiled Mike. — Thank You, Jessica.

— You're welcome, Mike. And more. I'm not going to tell Harvey, so you don't have to mention it. Good luck to you, — with these words, shedding stopped.

Okay, this was a really unexpected call. Ross smiled again, thinking back to, what Jessica had said with such incredible maternal warmth. It was cute and maybe a little embarrassing.

Finally, Mike glanced at the phone screen as he opened the taxi-hailing app and simply enjoyed the fact, that he was now on the threshold of a completely new life. Just like he was six years ago, when he broke into a room at the «Chilton» hotel and dropped several bags of weed at the feet of Harvey Specter himself.

_***_

After about two hours of driving through New-York city traffic, Mike found himself at the door of his old apartment. Take a deep breath, let it out, and he turns the key in the lock. Pulling the handle, Ross goes inside, quickly scanning all the walls, furniture, and things, as if checking to see if anything has changed.

— Mike? — Mike shudders and turns his head slightly. Rachel. Hell, he really believed, she was at work. — You, — she stops, as if afraid to say the next word. — Are you back?

Mike just shakes his head briefly and walks past the ex-fiancee to go into the bedroom and get his suitcase.

— Mike, can we at least talk?

He tries to concentrate as much as possible on packing his things so that he doesn't accidentally see her face, which makes him angry.

— You were angry, I was confused, and…

— We don't have anything to talk about, — Mike interrupts Zane. He closes the door of the closet from which he has taken all his clothes and goes to the bathroom to get a toothbrush, comb, and his towel.

— Mike, you didn't even listen to me.

He freezes in place. The fist is painfully clenched with such force, that the nails dig into the skin. Mike raises his head and looks in the mirror in front of which stands. Recently, until the last week, he would have seen the reflection of a slightly battered young man. With short hair, stubble, a couple of scars on his face, but a fierce desire to live in his eyes. A week ago, he was ready to move mountains. He was ready to get married, start a family, maybe even go to a therapist to overcome all his problems. Now... Now, it's no longer Mike Ross, an ex-con who's out on parole and wants his life back. Now, this is Mike Ross, who doesn't want to take anything back. He wants to start over. His eyes no longer have the sparkle they used to have. Only melancholy, fatigue and... struggle.

He turns to Rachel and looks directly at her.

— Listen to you? What can you tell me? Can you tell me, that last monday was my nightmare? — Mike takes a step toward the girl. — Can you tell me, that guy was lying? — more step. His voice grew louder. — Can you tell me, this was all a stupid prank? — more step. — Can you tell me, you didn't cheat on me by sleeping with someone else a few times, while I was in prison, and all, I thought about, that kept me going day after day was you? — he was shouting now, and he was standing close to Rachel. She looked down. — Of course you can't. Then I don't care, what you wanted to say. Just leave me alone.

Mike walks around her, pretending not to notice the tears running down her cheeks. He closes the suitcase and takes one last look at their former shared bedroom. That's where they stood and kissed the morning, before he went to his new job with Sidwell. She was there to calm him down when Harvey, in another burst of anger, blurted out, that Mike was nothing without him. There, he told her, that she would pass any test in her life.

Ross blinks back tears and leaves the room in silence.

— I told him, — she says.

— What and to whom? — Mike doesn't even look up, as he puts on his jacket.

— Harvey, — Rachel pauses. — About your nightmares.

— Excuse me? — he turns his head and clearly feels a lump of screaming rising in his throat and a stream of obscenities on his tongue. There is a glint of anger in his eyes, but he continues calmly. — Why did you do that?

— Maybe, at least he can convince you that you need help, — Rachel said.

— You really don't understand, do you?

— Understand. I understand, that even, if we are not together, and you will never forgive me, I love you and I don't want you to sink into the depths of all this...

— Never, — he pauses. — Never, do you hear me? Don't ever say you love me again. At least, not to me.

— You don't have the right to tell me, what to say.

— No, Rachel! You had no right to tell Harvey that! — Mike is literally screaming. Rachel just looks at him with slightly surprised eyes. — You betrayed me a second time by doing this. This is something I only trusted you with. But no, you broke that too!

— Mike…

— Enough! No, I've had enough of this shit. All good to you, Miss Zane, — he spat out the last sentence and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Mike almost ran out of the house. His eyes stung unpleasantly with tears, and a lump of sobs was ready to burst out right now. He turned the corner and leaned against the brick wall. When his back finally felt firm, Mike's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. A little crying turned into hysteria. Mike covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them. There wasn't enough air. He could clearly feel a tightness in his throat.

Suddenly, he wanted to feel pain. Physical. To numb the unbearable moral burden. He bumped the back of his head against the wall, but it didn't help.

— Damn it! — Mike simply shouted, slamming his fist hard on the ground next to him.

His head was bursting with a mixture of questions, thoughts, and emotions. Why? Why did she do it? Why did she do this to him? Why now? Why exactly was his life going to hell, when he hadn't done anything wrong? Does fraud really deserve this kind of punishment? What will happen to Harvey now? Will he force Mike to see a psychologist? Or... maybe, go straight to a mental hospital?

God, Mike was so clearly aware of the absurdity of these questions, the absurdity of what he was doing. Why is he sitting here crying? This has never helped anyone before. But he just doesn't have the strength to stand up. His legs were numb, giving him no chance to even try to stand up. The only sounds Mike hears are his own crying.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps is added. Heavy, quick steps. Ross raises his head with difficulty and removes his hands from his face, but because of the tears still running, he can't make out anything. Only blurred shadows and images. A dark male silhouette looms up in front of him. He looks big and almost hangs over Mike. The man seems to be saying something. But because of the complete stupor and despair, Ross can't even hear the words. Only remotely sees the stranger's lips open and close. Something glinted in his hand.

_A knife?_

For the first time, outright panic shot through Mike's entire body. He tried to get up, but failed. The shape dropped down beside him and slammed Mike's shoulder back against the wall.

— Hello from Frank Gallo, — is the last thing he hears. Then only complete silence and darkness.

Seemed, he's dead.

_***_

The hand of the clock in Harvey's office was approaching seven o'clock in the evening. He was almost done with all the paperwork and was preparing to go to the lobby of the firm to meet Donna and Louis and go to Mike's restaurant.

Specter stretched, yawned wearily, and closed the last folder.

— Mr. Specter? — a voice came from the doorway.

When Harvey looked up, he saw a thin, dark-skinned boy peering timidly into the office. It took him a couple of seconds to remember that it was Oliver, Mike's rookie.

— Oliver? How can I help you? — the man got up from his chair, gathering all his belongings into a briefcase.

— Mike's not here?

Harvey looked at the child carefully, chuckling to himself. Mike hadn't thought through all the details, when he decided to lie about, where he was going.

— Weren't you in court today? — yes, obviously, Oliver didn't know anything about any court, but sometimes, Harvey's sadistic tendencies towards junior employees get the better of him.

— I… No, sir. We didn't have a court today, — Harvey saw, the guy stiffen and hesitate.

— Well, that's not, what Mike said. Anyway, why don't you call him?

— He doesn't answer. He hasn't been in the clinic since this morning, and he ignores my messages. I went to his house, but Rachel said he'd left hours ago. I thought, he might be here.

Harvey snapped the lock on his briefcase and took his phone out of his pocket.

— I'll try to call him. Actually we have an appointment in an hour, so… — he didn't have time to finish.

— Harvey, are you coming? — Donna and Louis appeared in the doorway behind Oliver. The woman's gaze shifted from her friend to Grady. — Oh, you must be Oliver. What are you doing here?

— Oliver says, he can't find Mike. I was going to call him, — Harvey says for the guy.

He quickly dials the number, but the call remains unanswered. Harvey tries again, but is sent back to voice mail.

— Donna, can you go to his house? Maybe he and Rachel didn't share something again. Louis, go to the restaurant, okay? Let us know, if he's there. Oliver, go back to the clinic. I'll go home. He might be there.

Everyone silently agrees with the plan and heads for the elevators. At the exit of the building, everyone goes in different directions. Harvey goes to the waiting Ray, Oliver and Donna hail a taxi, and Louis goes to his driver.

— To my house, Ray, please, — Harvey says, closing the car door behind him.

During the entire trip, Harvey calls Mike twice more, leaving three voice messages and about ten text messages.

_Where are you, Mike?_

Harvey tries to calm himself. This boy often forgets his phone somewhere. Maybe he's already in the restaurant. He can't let panic get the better of him. Only not right now.

Finally, the car pulls up outside the penthouse, and Harvey nods at Ray and almost crashes out of the car. Along the way, he quickly checks the phone for news from the others, but there are no calls or texts.

The elevator is going too slow. Although, Harvey doesn't know exactly, what he's expecting. On the one hand, he hopes to find Mike asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, with his phone turned off in an embrace. On the other hand, he is afraid, or rather feels, that he will not find it so. Finally, the elevator stops at the right floor, and the man gets out, walking quickly, almost running, toward the door of his apartment.

But somewhere a few meters before the entrance, he stops abruptly. Next to the front door ... Mike!

Harvey rushes to the unconscious body on the floor.

— Mike! — he shakes him by the shoulders. — Mike, please!

Responce does not. All of Mike's clothes are covered in blood. There are ugly bruises all over his face, and blood is oozing from the area under his ribs. The young man's eyes are closed, and his limbs lie listlessly on the floor.

— Mike… — Harvey puts his hand on the guy's neck and… Oh, thank God! He has a pulse. He's alive. — Mike, come on. Answer me.

Harvey just sits there, holding Ross's body in his arms and trying to yell at him. Suddenly, Mike moves. He bends over and starts coughing. Blood. He doesn't even wake up. No, he doesn't wake up… He's choking! Harvey lets tears fall from his eyes as he frantically dials the ambulance number on his phone. The man puts the phone to his ear and quickly tries to explain, what happened. The operator says something, but Harvey's mind is completely focused on the almost lifeless body in front of him.

Suddenly, the child's eyes open for a second, starting to run erratically in different directions, finally stopping at Harvey, who can't even say anything. In these blue pools, usually so alive, there is now absolutely nothing, but an expression of unbearable pain that makes Harvey's heart sink.

— Ha... H-Harvey, — that's all. Mike's eyes roll back up and close.

— Mike, — Harvey whispers, almost clinging to the chest of Ross. — Hey, please. Come on. Everything will be fine. I'm here, the doctors will be here soon. You'll be fine. I promise.

Tears continue to run erratically down Specter's cheeks and onto Mike's bloody shirt all the, while he sits there for what seems like an eternity, trying not to pass out from shock and wait for the damn doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh ... to be Honest, I'm not sure I got all this emotional stuff out. I don't know how to write glass. Well, it's not my genre. But I really tried very hard. A lot of moral effort was put into it. However, I will be happy to receive criticism and advice on how to improve this part of my work. Because, in the future, there will still be moments where you can suffer (right in the next Chapter, for example)... I'm not a big fan of romantic pink snot, but (Ah, as Ned Stark used to say: "Everything up to the word "but" is bullshit") I really like the image of this... a little cliched, but incredibly cool, protecting everyone around him, especially Mike, Harvey. So, just... don't beat me for possible "protective" Harvey cliches in future chapters.


	4. One day, there will be a day, when I will be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I Strongly recommend reading the first part of the Chapter (not the entire Chapter, but you will understand where to stop) to the song "It's ok" - Tom Rosenthal. This is the song that I was inspired to write, and it creates an incredible atmosphere. Here's a link to it so you don't have to search for it: https://music.yandex.ru/album/7357251/track/52309927?from=serp  
> I just highly recommend it.

_— Please don't! — Mike's voice was almost deafening.  
He was sitting on the ground, a masked man towering over him. He grabbed Mike by the collar, pulling him toward him and lifting him slightly. He stabbed the knife into Mike's stomach. The boy screamed and looked at Harvey. Harvey saw the life disappear from those blue eyes. It just evaporates.  
— It's your fault, Harvey, — said a whisper close to his ear. Harvey started and turned. The killer was standing there with a bloody knife in his hand. The man's eyes expressed absolute indifference. He looked like a zombie. — You weren't there to protect him, and now... — the man paused. — ...and now he's going to die.  
— No, — Harvey said firmly.  
— Yes, — said another voice, and Specter turned. Donna stood over Mike's shuddering body. — And it's your fault, Harvey. Only yours.  
— Please, — Harvey says almost with his mouth, not knowing what he's asking for.  
— He's going to die, Harvey, — Louis's voice came from the side.  
— You're responsible for his death, — Jessica whispered in his ear.  
Harvey recoiled. He wanted to go to Mike, hold the boy close, and never see the pain again.  
— H-Harvey, — Mike croaked and pulled his hand in his direction.  
Harvey took a step toward Ross, but the killer stopped him, grabbing his arm painfully from behind.  
— Let me go, you, bastard! — Harvey snapped loudly. A lump rose in his throat.  
— No, you will stand here, — came the reply.  
Harvey tried to pull away again, but Louis grabbed his other arm.  
— Louis, please! — Harvey cried out desperately, but the grip only tightened.  
— He's dying, — Donna said, leaning over and running her hand over Mike's cheek. — He's dying, Harvey! Do you hear? — she shouted. The woman raised her head, and there were tears in her eyes.  
— God, this is awful. He's writhing in pain. I feel sorry for him, — Jessica's voice came from behind her again.  
— Let me go, please, — Harvey whispered almost pleadingly.  
— Did Harvey Specter stoop to pleading? — Louis said. — No wonder you couldn't save him. You're weak, Harvey.  
He couldn't find the strength to answer.  
Mike curled up in a ball, hugging his knees. Tears flowed from his always happy eyes. Everything was red. The boy was looking directly at Harvey, and there was nothing else in that look. Only pain. He started coughing up blood, gasping and squeezing even harder.  
— Mike, please, Mike, look at me. You'll be fine. I promise! — Harvey shouted, trying to pull away.  
— You promised him, that he would never be caught, but he went to jail, — one voice whispered.  
— You promised him a happy life after prison, but his fiancee cheated on him, — a second voice whispered.  
— You promised to be there, when he needed you, but you weren't when his life was in danger twice, — a third voice whispered.  
— Why should he believe you, Harvey? — a fourth voice whispered.  
— T-that's enough, — Mike said. He spoke so desperately, still in pain.  
Harvey finally broke free of the restraining hands and was at the boy's side.  
He put Mike's body on his lap, covering the wound with his hand. Ross's eyes went up to Harvey's own.  
— It's not your fault, Harvey — hell, of course, Mike will always say that. And it hurts even more.  
— He says that because he doesn't want to hurt you, — Donna said.  
— No, H… — Mike stopped again, coughing.  
— Mike, kid, please, — Harvey patted his face, wiping away tears.  
— It's not your fault, Harvey, — the child insisted several more times, like a mantra, until the blood started to flow again, making Mike cry out in pain.  
Harvey picked him up and held him close, stroking his back.  
— It's all right, Mike.  
— Don't go, Harvey, — Mike whispered.  
— It's all right, Mike. One day, there will be a day, when I will be with you, — Harvey pulled him closer. — One day, there will be a day, when I will be with you, — he repeated.  
Mike's body went limp in his arms, and the boy tried to sink to the floor, but Harvey gently lowered him.  
— Mike, please. You can win. I know, — Harvey whispered.  
— Sometimes the good guys do bad things so the bad guys get, what they deserve, right? — Mike smiled faintly.  
— What the hell are you talking about? — Harvey whispered.  
— It's all right, Harvey. One day, there will be a day, when you will be with me, — Mike's eyes met Harvey's for the last time. — See you later, Harvey, — the last drop of life disappeared from Mike's gaze.  
— N-no, — Harvey whispered, leaning over the body. — No, — he repeats. — No!!! — the man digs his nails into Mike's arm, letting out a desperate, high-pitched scream. — Please, no! — he didn't even try to hide his tears.  
— Come on, Harvey, — he was gently pulled back. — Leave him. He's dead._

_Is dead  
Is dead  
Is dead_

_Harvey sat helplessly on his knees beside Mike, staring at nothing. Then he looked down at his:  
— It's all right, Mike. One day, there will be a day, when I will be with you.  
— Harvey, — came a voice from somewhere, but he continued to stare at the lifeless body. — Harvey!_

Harvey opened his eyes, panting, blinking in the bright light, trying to figure out where he was.  
— Harvey," Donna said, sitting next to him, gently stroking his shoulder. — Everything is fine, — only now the man realized that he was crying.  
— I fell asleep, didn't I?  
— Yes, — Donna said.  
— And judging by the way they all look, — Specter pointed to all the people in the waiting room. — They're looking at me, I spoke in my sleep. And loudly. Great, — he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.  
— It's okay, Harvey. You're worried, — Louis said from across the table.  
— We're all worried, — Jessica corrected, and Harvey winced. He remembered exactly, that the last time he'd been conscious, she hadn't been there.  
— What are you… — he began.  
— You're not the only one, who cares about this kid, — Jessica interrupted.  
— But isn't… — Harvey didn't finish again.  
— Harvey, no matter what, since I found out his damn secret, and he went to jail for me and you, he's definitely not just «Harvey's ex-protege» to me, — she said.  
— When — he was not surprised, to be interrupted again.  
— Donna called me right after she found out. I arrived an hour ago.  
— Did I sleep for an hour? — Harvey exclaimed.  
— Don't worry, you only spoke for a few minutes out of all that time, — Donna said with a tight smile.  
Harvey nodded.  
— Where's Oliver? — he asked.  
— Are you worried about the boy? — Louis tried to joke.  
— Louis, she and Mike are very close. Mike almost helped him overcome his fear of appearing in court. How do you think, Oliver feels right now? This is not a joke, because when people, and especially young people, become too emotional, they tend to do stupid things, — obviously, Harvey did not appreciate Louis's humor.  
— Wow, Mike was right, when he said, you were serious about everything you did, Mr. Specter, — a voice said from behind, and Harvey jumped.  
Oliver was standing behind Harvey's chair, holding two coasters with five cups of coffee.  
— Did he say that? — Harvey chuckled. It didn't reach his eyes, though. — For God's sake, call me Harvey, okay?  
Oliver blushed, which almost made Donna laugh, but she held it back.  
— It's just, that Mike said, you were very negative about disrespect, so I…  
— Relax. Calling me by my first name is not disrespectful, okay?  
— You'll definitely need to talk to Mike about what he says about you, — Jessica said.  
There was silence.  
— If he survives at all, — Louis added.  
— Shut up, Louis, — Harvey snarled suddenly, feeling an incredible surge of anger.  
— I'm sorry, — Litt said apologetically.  
— Harvey, he'll wake up. I promise, — Donna said, placing her hand on his clenched fist.

_I promise._

Harvey just shook his head, trying to forget the stupid dream.   
— Hey, Oliver, did you bring coffee? That's where you went? — Donna asked the boy, wanting to change the subject.  
— Oh, I ... Yes. To be honest, I knew which one only you two liked, — he pointed between Harvey and Donna.  
— Let me guess, did Mike say that? — the woman raised an eyebrow.  
— No. More precisely, almost. We just went to buy coffee one day, and he ordered three. When I asked him about it, at first, he didn't even understand, what I was talking about, and then, when we were given the order, he laughed and said that out of habit he took it for you, — Oliver turned to Donna. — And two identical glasses for yourself, because you are always took his portion.  
— And you remember, what kind of coffee it was? Do you have an eidetic memory, too? — Louis raised his eyebrows.  
Oliver smiled without humor.   
— It's just that he spent the rest of the hour talking about his first year at the firm and how he remembered, which employee liked which coffee. So, about five or six times it was mentioned about the preferences of Harvey and Ms. Paulsen said the guy.  
Harvey looked at Donna in silence. There were tears in her eyes. The woman pressed a hand to her face, trying to hold them back.  
She jumped up and ran toward the bathroom.  
Harvey followed her figure with his eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. This second was even more painful than before. He pictured Mike's smile, remembered his outraged screams, as Harvey took the coffee from him, pictured in his mind Mike talking enthusiastically about his old job to Oliver, how excited and happy his eyes were at that moment. And then, he remembered the lifeless look Ross had had, when Harvey had found him bloodied under his door.   
— Harvey, take this, — Jessica said, handing him a handkerchief.  
— I don't…  
— You're crying, — she interrupted.  
And Harvey realized, that this was true. He accepted the proffered item, wiping his eyes.  
— Sorry.  
— Don't apologize, — Louis said.  
— How long have we been here? — Harvey asked.  
— About six hours, — Litt said.  
— And there's still no news…  
— Hey, somebody get that poor kid's coffee, — came Donna's voice as she walked toward them. She looked calmer, though there were small black marks of mascara on the woman's cheeks.  
— Give it here, — Harvey said, taking one of the coasters from Oliver. — Thank You.  
— You're welcome, — he handed Specter one of the glasses.  
Then, from the stand that was still in his hands, he took another portion.  
— This is yours, Miss Pearson. I thought, you liked Americano, — he smiled sheepishly as he handed the cup to Jessica.  
— Thank You, Oliver. You're obviously quite perceptive. And more. Let's speed up the process. Call us all by our first names.  
— Okay.  
— This is mine, — Donna said, taking one of the glasses. — Thank You.  
— Louis, I...  
— I like plum smoothies, boy. Not a fan of coffee.  
— Oh, right. Mike mentioned it, but I forgot. I'm sorry. Anyway, this isn't coffee. Just green tea...  
— Are you the second Donna? — Louis raised his eyebrows as he accepted the drink.  
— There can't be a second Donna, — Donna said.  
— That's for sure, — Jessica said. — I don't think, Harvey would have taken Oliver with him from the da's office to me.  
— Was that an insult? — Grady chuckled.  
— No, just a fact. Ask Harvey yourself, — Donna said. — Harvey? — she took him by the shoulder.  
Harvey listened to all their conversation, drank his coffee, but his mind was not there. He was still in a dream, leaning over Mike's lifeless body, begging him not to leave.   
— Harvey, — Donna repeated.  
— Yes?  
— Stop thinking about him, — Jessica chided. — You're only making it worse for yourself.  
— I'm not thinking of him, — Harvey tried to say, but it came out hesitantly.  
— About what? About the taste of this beautiful coffee? — his mentor replied with a sarcastic smile.  
— About my dream.  
— Do you want to talk about it? — Donna asked.  
— No.  
— Then stop thinking, if you don't want to talk, — Jessica insisted. — You're just making it harder and harder...  
— Damn it, Jessica! — Harvey snapped, getting up from his seat. — We're in the hospital, in case you haven't noticed! He's lying there on the operating table. One! With the most severe wounds! The doctors can't even tell, if he'll survive! I don't know, if I'll ever see his arrogant face again, his fucking eyes that have something other, than pain in them! I don't know, if I'll ever hear his stupid jokes, movie quotes, laughter, stories about his new job, how he saved another needy person, how Oliver won in court and, how proud he is of him, how he got into trouble with Trevor again at school! — he collapses back into his chair, his voice low. — I don't know, if I'll ever hear his voice again. Calm, cheerful, angry, tired... anything but suffocating and sick. And, how the hell, can I not think about it? He's dying. It was there, under my door. Covered in blood. Perhaps the last thing he saw in his life was the face of the bastard, who dared to do this. The last thing, that happened in his life — the betrayal of his fiancee, — at this moment, Harvey saw the mouths of Oliver, Jessica and Louis open, but Donna motioned for silence. — And I wasn't there. I wasn't around, to stop the asshole from even touching him. I can't help thinking about it. Mike always said, that he hated not being able to say goodbye to any of his loved ones. And I never understood, why he was so crushed by it. After all, nothing would have changed from this. They would have died anyway. But now... now I realize, that I wasn't even there to say goodbye to him. To say that, if heaven exists, we will meet again. To say, that he is not alone. To say, that I will always be there for him. I couldn't say any of that, — finally, Harvey stopped. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. Every stranger looked at him. I think someone was even crying.  
There was a dead silence in the room. No one dared say anything. Donna's hand was stroking his wrist soothingly, Louis just sat there with a frozen look of shock on his face, and Jessica, who also clearly hadn't expected such details, nevertheless hid her surprise better. Oliver was standing next to one of the chairs with an almost identical expression on his face.  
— Donna, — a high-pitched voice said.  
Gods, no. Not her. Harvey slumped back in his chair, shielding his eyes.  
— Rachel, — Donna said.  
The others said nothing.  
— Why are you so late?  
— They're not… — although Harvey couldn't see her face, she was clearly crying. — Not call. They said that there were too many patients today, and administrators did not have time to call all family members and emergency contacts in time. To be honest, I don't know what really happened and... how did you know?  
Harvey felt as, if he had been hit in the gut. The last words were spoken, as it seemed to him, with disdain. He clenched his fists and looked up at the girl.  
— I'm sorry, did you just say we're not his family?  
— No! — Rachel exclaimed. — Of course not, Harvey. I just meant, that the only way you could find out is that Harvey was called, as an emergency contact. I know, Mike signed you in with them, Harvey.  
Harvey relaxed a little and leaned back in his chair.   
— Harvey found Mike bloodied under his door. He was badly stabbed, — Donna explained.  
Rachel screamed, covering her mouth with her hand.  
— God! Is he in surgery? How much?  
— About six o'clock.  
— Why didn't you call me?  
— Do you deserve it? — Harvey snarled, giving Zane the most menacing look he could muster.  
— Harvey…  
— I don't care! You don't deserve this, Rachel. You don't deserve to be here, to know, where he is, what's wrong with him, how he's doing, or even to be involved in his life, — before he knew it, he was almost at Rachel's side, looming over her.  
— You're right.  
Harvey didn't expect this reaction, but he didn't relent.   
— Yes, I'm damned right, — with that, he turned and walked back to the chair.  
— Come here, Rach, — Donna called, patting her beside her.  
— No, let her get out of here — Harvey said.  
— Harvey, that's enough, — Jessica tried to stop him.  
— Enough? Did you hear, what she did? — he snapped.  
— Did you tell them? — Rachel clenched her fists. — I understand, Harvey, but this is too much. You had no fucking right to do that! This is my life with Mike. I know, you think Mike is your favorite toy, that no one can approach, but he's not! You had no right. It could have been me or Mike!  
— What did you just say? — Harvey rose from his seat, moving menacingly toward the girl and forcing her to step back. Anger surged through him.  
— Harvey, — Donna said warningly.  
— You, — Harvey said, pointing at the girl's chest. — You think, you can say things like that? I don't think, Mike is a toy. I never did. He's smart, strong, and the kindest person, I've ever known. He's a great lawyer, and he can put anyone under his belt. With or without me. But Yes, you're damn right! From now on, I won't let anyone get close enough to hurt him again. He's been through enough.  
— You think, you're going to do this from now on, Harvey? No, you always do. Marking your territory. Everyone around you. You say, you give them your loyalty and protection, but you just control their entire lives. And Mike doesn't seem to mind. But tell me, how are you different from the Trevor you hate? — Rachel stepped back from Harvey, her eyes as angry as his own.  
— Enough! — there was a terrible cry from Jessica. — All right, Harvey, go back to your seat.  
— No, I... — he tried to protest.  
— Now, — Jessica snapped.  
Harvey was too tired to argue. Besides, he wasn't sure he wouldn't hit Rachel, if he got too close to her. So he sat back down.  
— Rachel…  
— You can't throw me out of here!  
— No one's going to kick you out. Sit next to Donna. If either of you says another word to each other, I'll throw you both out of here, is that clear? — Jessica said ironically.  
— Yes, — Rachel said, sitting down next to her friend.  
— Harvey? — Jessica demanded, but there was no answer. — What kind of kindergarten? I'm not your teacher. Harvey, are you clear or… — she was interrupted.  
— Back Off, Jessica.  
— I'm sorry, what did you just say? — the woman raised her eyebrows.  
Suddenly, Harvey straightened his neck and looked directly at her. And there was such a look of rage, pain, and resentment in those eyes that it probably gave everyone around them the creeps.  
\- I Did. Fuck off. from me. Jessica, — he said.  
Jessica's jaw clenched. Harvey could almost see her fighting the urge to yell at him, and he was so grateful, that she didn't. He didn't know, why he said it. But obviously, he was too sick and scared. Rachel's words slapped him across the face and left a huge, red, burning mark.   
— I'll let it slip, Harvey, but you know you're acting like a pig. We're all worried, but you can't let this happen, — Jessica finally said.  
Harvey suddenly looked away and ran a hand over his face. Hell, if it was a normal day, and this was their argument in the office, he'd be stubborn to the end, but... he can't. Not now. His bad tendency to push people away will lead to him being left alone at a given moment, when this simply cannot be allowed.   
— I'm sorry, — he said.  
Everyone looked at Harvey in surprise.  
— My God, that boy affects you even, when he is lying on the operating table, — his mentor replied.  
This caused everyone, even Harvey, to chuckle a little. Yes, she was right. Mike really affects him, even lying on the operating table.   
— The Family Of Michael James Ross? — a voice said.  
— Yes, — they all said at once.  
The young man, obviously a nurse, looked confused, as did the second nurse standing behind him.  
— How is he? — asked Harvey, jumping up from his seat.  
The few seconds the doctor was silent seemed like an eternity to specter. He could hear his own heart, feel the drops of sweat trickling down his forehead, and was close to sobbing.   
— Okay, the operation was successful, — Harvey heard everyone gasp. He seemed to be smiling broadly. — Michael's in the ICU right now. Are there any direct relatives here, or is there a wife, a bride, a groom, or a husband? Only the family is allowed in there.  
— I'm his fiancee, — Rachel said.  
God, Harvey wanted to destroy her. But it was useless to argue. According to the documents, they are still engaged to Mike. He knew better, than to yell and make a scene, so with a surprised look from Rachel, Harvey sat back down.   
— Let's go, — the boy said, and the three of them disappeared.  
— Harvey, how are you? — Donna asked.  
— Obviously good, — Jessica said.  
— Yes, Harvey, your lips are going to tear, — Oliver said.  
— Harvey, — Louis said. — Rachel just got in there before you did.  
— Louis, — Donna snapped.  
— No, I don't care, — Harvey said, smiling even more broadly. — He's alive. Alive, you know? I... He…  
— Alive, — Donna finished, and smiled. For the first time in six hours.  
Harvey turned to her and nodded vigorously. Tears rolled down his face. Tears of happiness and relief.  
— Harvey, Harvey, you're getting soft, — Louis laughed.  
— Yeah, — Harvey said.  
Rachel emerged from the emergency room, followed by the same nurse and nurse.  
— He wants to see you, — she said to Harvey. Her face showed no resentment or anger. More like pain. She knew she deserved it. Harvey could see it in her eyes.  
— Let's go, — the guy said.  
Harvey got up and went to get the doctors.   
— Mike, — he said, when he finally came in and saw Mike. Live, real. A little pale, sleepy, and tired, but alive. And that was enough.  
— Harvey," Mike said and tried to smile, although it was more, like a simple twitch of the lips. The boy looked awful, and his voice was low and weak. There were tears in her eyes.  
Harvey went to the bed and sat down. Obviously, Mike wasn't quite himself, so they wouldn't be able to have an adequate conversation, but Specter should have known:  
— Why are you crying, Mike?  
Mike suddenly clung to Harvey's arm, and Harvey looked at him in alarm. Tears flowed from Ross's eyes.  
— Don't go, Harvey, — he whispered. — Please.  
Harvey was a little surprised, but damn it, he really wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be all right. He didn't like seeing those tears. He never liked it. He had seen them a couple of times, and they always made Harvey feel angry at the person who had brought them on, even if it was him, and he wanted to pet Mike and make him forget everything else.   
— Mike, what's wrong? — he squeezed the child's hand.  
— Don't go, — Mike said again.  
— I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? I'm here. Right here, — Mike nodded. — Okay. Then stop crying, okay? — Mike nodded again, trying to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, but the needle stuck in his arm prevented it.  
Harvey carefully wiped Ross's tears himself and looked at him.  
— What's wrong, Mike?  
— I… I saw… he… it...  
— Mike, full sentence, remember? — Harvey chided playfully.  
— I'm... scared, — the boy closed his eyes, embarrassed. — I know, it's such a weakness. It's awful and disgusting, and I shouldn't…  
— Mike, — Harvey said, drawing the boy's attention. — It's not a weakness. I'm not going to tell you everything right now, but, obviously, you've been through a lot of shit. But you survived, do you hear? You're alive, Mike. Kid, you made it, — at the last address, Mike's smile suddenly appeared and became a little more sincere, than before. Harvey noted it in his mind. Perhaps one day, he will ask the child about this, but not now. — Fear after this is normal. But what exactly are you afraid of?  
— Frank Gallo, — Mike whispered.  
— What? So, he did this to you? — shit. Feelings of anger, guilt, and pain formed a dangerous mix inside Harvey.  
— His man. But I... I'm afraid he'll come back.  
— He's not coming back, Mike. And even if he does, I will personally be here, to kill him. He won't do anything else, Mike. I promise. Swear. If he ever comes near you again, he won't be all right, — Harvey said, and looked at Mike. This seemed to convince him, for the panic in his eyes lessened. — Go To Sleep, Mike. You need your strength. You will live, and that is harder, than dying. When you wake up, I'll be there. And Donna, and Louis, and Jessica, and Oliver.  
— No, — Mike protested. — It's... God, I don't want them to see me like this.  
— Mike, they're your family. And you're not weak, you know?  
— Don't, Harvey. I really want to see all of them, but not in this state. I don't know, how long you've all been here, but I appreciate it. Just tell them, I'm glad they're here. It makes me feel better, — Mike said.  
— Well, you're a stubborn jerk, as always, — Harvey said with a grin.  
— I love you, too, Harvey, — Mike said, already falling asleep.  
And Harvey froze. He... he just said… He meant as a friend, right? Like a brother? Damn, but it felt good. Perhaps too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I apologize for the long absence of updates. I was very busy with my other big work, which, by the way, is completed and will soon be published here. As soon as I complete the transfer. She's also on Marvey. (And there's a jealous cute Mike, girls).  
> Second, this Chapter is longer than the rest, but it has less plot and more emotion. I ... God, I had a really hard time with the first scene with Harvey's dream. I cried myself. I mean, I'm not sure that in real life it was really so emotional that it brought me to tears, and maybe I just got too involved in the atmosphere. But I'm waiting for your opinion. Something like that.


	5. Happiness is on my shoulder

— Okay, Harvey, just admit your pathetic loss, — Donna chuckled. — Mr. I-am-the-most-genius-in-this-world lost in a stupid children's game of "words"

— I didn't lose, Donna, — Harvey said calmly.

— I always thought I taught you to admit defeat, Harvey, — Jessica said thoughtfully.

It had been almost twenty-four hours since Mike had last opened his eyes. When the child was completely asleep and released Harvey's hand, specter carefully left and returned to the waiting room to talk about Mike's condition. It was about three o'clock in the morning, everyone was sleepy and tired, and when they finally heard that Mike was more or less stable, they exhaled.

Harvey said he would stay in the hospital until Mike regained consciousness. Louis and Oliver immediately showed the same desire, but Harvey refused. He convinced Louis that the firm should have at least one named partner, and just reminded Oliver that he could easily get fired if he just skipped a day at the clinic. In the end, it was decided that Harvey would stay with Donna, Who insisted on it, and at the first attempt to protest, cut off: "Harvey, I don't care what you think, I'm staying." Jessica also stayed in the hospital. When asked about her job, she just raised an eyebrow sarcastically, as if asking Harvey: "Do you really think that I, Jessica Pearson, can't deal with this problem, puppy?» Harvey chuckled, shook his head, but agreed. Louis and Oliver left, making sure they were allowed to come the next night. Rachel wasn't there when Harvey arrived. Donna said she ran away right after Harvey went to get Mike's doctor.

Toward ten in the morning, when the boy's vitals finally returned to normal, he was transferred to a regular room, where not only Harvey, but also Jessica and Donna were allowed to enter. The three of them sat on the chairs next to the bed and just talked, trying to stay awake after a sleepless night. Finally, when the topics for discussion were completely exhausted, which happened around one o'clock in the afternoon, they switched to something that loaded the brain and took off the dream-a game of words.

— I didn't lose, Jessica. No one said in the rules that the first person to fail to find the word loses.

— A real lawyer, — Donna said, rolling her eyes.

Her phone rang.

— It is Louis, I will answer and return, — she stepped out into the corridor.

The room they were in was a single room, which Harvey paid for separately. He wasn't going to mention that little thing to Mike, though. The window was slightly ajar, letting in a light breeze, rays of the sun, and the sounds of new York city living without interruption. The walls were pastel blue and covered with a variety of paintings and photographs. There was a TV set directly opposite Mike's bed, and a small nightstand with two drawers next to it. On it was a glass of water, several empty coffee cups, and a pack of half-eaten crackers.

During the time Mike was unconscious, Harvey managed to call the police, arrange for them to come to the hospital to take Mike's statement and statement as soon as he wakes up, and personally make sure that the investigators will do everything to find the attacker.

The man looked at the sleeping Mike. He looked better than he had ten hours ago. His face had regained healthy color, his forehead, which had been wrinkled even in sleep, had finally relaxed, and his teeth, which were constantly tugging at his lower lip, were no longer visible. The guy was just sleeping. Quite peaceful and peaceful. Several times he flinched, obviously seeing a some dream, and then Harvey squeezed his hand tightly, drawing slightly surprised looks from Donna and Jessica. However, the child, feeling a warm touch, immediately calmed down.

Harvey studied Mike's face, unable to stop himself from wondering what would have happened if this attack had been fatal. This boy with a genius brain would simply no longer exist, he would forever close his blue eyes, forever bite his long and cheeky tongue, forever lose the ability to blush charmingly… He would have disappeared. It's like it never happened. And Harvey wouldn't even say goodbye to him. That night, he had a real chance of losing Mike forever, with no way back. And it scared him.

— What are you thinking? — Jessica's voice said.

Harvey started and turned his head.

— Just ... life and death, you know, — he said.

Jessica nodded in understanding.

— He could have died, — the words were spoken so lightly and casually that Harvey almost resented them. — But he survived. Fate gave him a second chance, — she continued.

— Not only him, — Harvey corrected suddenly. — Me. I can't help thinking that I might have lost him without even being able to thank him enough for all those years, for his friendship, for his help, for... — he smiled. — ...competition, experience. You know, he's... Mike was like a Guinea pig in our first few years. It was all one big experiment. With my... peculiar personality, I might never be able to work with even one assistant. But Mike... took a lot of shit from me at first, when I and socializing, much less mentoring, were incompatible. He taught me as many things as I taught him. He taught me to teach. Sometimes I think, if it were anyone else, how quickly would I fire this guy, completely disappointed in any work with newcomers? — Harvey smiled at his own words, glancing from Mike to Jessica.

The woman sat with a smile, nodding periodically. There was a glimmer of simple pride and maternal warmth in her eyes.

— Yes, fate really brought you together. It was a huge coincidence, but the best one that could have been. I'm afraid to imagine someone else in Mike's place. No one could stand you but him, — she said at last, after a long pause.

— He threatened me on my first day on the job, did I tell you? — Harvey asked. — So that…

— You are worth each other, boys — Donna said, appearing in the doorway. — Louis called. He said the firm was quiet, and a couple of clients tried to call you, Harvey. Louis personally took care of their Affairs. He's coming tonight. And he said hi.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

— What? — Harvey asked.

— A few years ago, you were at each other's throats, and now you run the firm together. Can you believe that? — she said.

— Oh, Yes, do you know how funny it is to watch them, with the way they bickered over every little thing in your head? — a faint, mocking voice answered.

Everyone turned to the source.

— Mike! — Donna exclaimed. — Finally.

Mike smiled.

— It's good to see you, too, Donna.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

— How do you feel?

— Hmm... shitty? — the guy chuckled. — Better than five minutes ago, though.

— Stop, — Harvey paused, analyzing. — How long have you been up, you little brat?

— Since Donna got out of here. But you had such a fascinating conversation that I was sorry to interrupt it.

— You… — Harvey began, but was interrupted.

— Harvey, — Donna held up a soothing hand.

— Okay, but we'll talk about what you've heard and who you're going to tell, or rather not going to tell, — Harvey warned. Then he leaned closer to Mike. — I don't know if you remember what happened ten hours ago, but I also have something to share with the class. — judging by the way Mike immediately blushed, he remembered everything perfectly.

— Fair enough, — he said.

— Great, — Harvey said.

— Mike, — Jessica said. — I think there's something else you can tell them before you fall asleep again, right? — she smiled.

— Are you in cahoots? — Harvey raised an eyebrow. — Why do you know something I don't? — he turned to Jessica.

— Because I have better connections than you, — she said with a grin.

There was a stifled chuckle from Mike, which earned him a mock glare from Harvey.

— Okay, actually, that's why I invited you and Louis to the restaurant, — Mike said. Then he paused, as if collecting his thoughts, took a deep breath, and continued in a rather low and agitated voice. — There's a chance I'll be at Harvard starting in September — he said to both Donna and Harvey, but his eyes were only on Harvey, obviously waiting in awe for his reaction.

— What? — Donna exclaimed, grabbing Mike's shoulder. Ross pulled away from Harvey and looked at she. — Jesus, isn't it, Mike? Oh, I'm so happy for you! Mike, you're going to be a real lawyer — she said, smiling sincerely.

— I still can't believe it, — Mike whispered.

Donna leaned down carefully and put her arm around Mike's body.

— Wait, Jessica, you knew and didn't tell me? — she pulled away from Mike and looked in Jessica's direction.

— He should have told you himself, — she said, smiling softly.

— Jesus, — Harvey said, and everyone turned to look at him. He looked from Jessica to Mike, dumbfounded.

— I thought you'd be glad. You are not? — Mike said, raising his eyebrows.

Harvey looked at the child, at his naive blue eyes, which were filled with a Frank desire to hear how proud Harvey was of him. But all Harvey could think about was: "He could have died without saying it. Could have died right before starting a completely new life". He bit his lip hard, holding back the scalding tears. Suddenly a hand touched his arm. Harvey looked up.

— I know what you're thinking, Harvey, — Jessica said calmly. — Yes, he could. But he's alive and he's here. Tells you so himself.

Harvey nodded slowly.

— Harvey, — came Mike's voice, and there were so many unspoken requests and expectations. Harvey turned to meet the piercing blue eyes. And suddenly, he just let go. Let the tears begin to flow down his cheeks.

— I have no idea how the hell you did it, but I'm proud of you, — Mike's face lit up with an absolutely pure and sincere smile. — So damn proud of you, Mike. You have no idea… You have no idea, — the child also started to cry. — God, you... have no idea,   
— he whispered one last time. — I'm sure you'll blow the hell out of everyone there, you'll be the best student Harvard Law has ever seen, — Harvey paused, then grinned through his tears. — After me, of course.

Everyone smiled, enjoying the moment.

***

Mike stayed in the hospital for another week. Doctors monitored his condition, detecting improvements almost daily. Louis and Oliver came that night as promised. When Mike told Louis about Harvard, it is a litte at first I laughed, thinking that this is kind of another witty joke in the style of Mike Ross. Self-irony. But when he saw the seriousness on everyone's faces, he cleared his throat, stared at Mike for a couple of seconds, and then just said: «Oh». After a few seconds of silence, when the initial shock had passed, Louis decided it was a good idea to hug the sick Ross, who had just woken up from a complex operation.

— Louis, you're going to strangle me, — Mike grunted.

— Oh, I... I'm Sorry, — Louis recoiled. — I'm sorry, — he said with a genuine smile.

After that, Harvey stayed with him, and they even brought him a separate couch. He kicked everyone else out. Jessica had flown to Chicago, but she called to check on Mike's condition every night. Harvey slept in the room at night, occasionally jumping up to calm the panting Mike. He always had nightmares. Most of the time, Mike didn't even Wake up and didn't know what was going on. He would just start twitching, panting, frowning, sweating, shaking, and making sounds like suppressed whimpers. Harvey always woke up, sat down next to him, took Mike's hand, and gently stroked his head, running his fingers through his hair, telling him that everything was fine, that Mike was safe, that nothing was happening, that it was just a dream. He really hoped that something of what he was saying was getting through to the terrified Mike.

The boy never remembered any of this in the morning, and Harvey didn't say anything. He just wondered how he hadn't noticed Ross's condition for so many months. This jerk… Harvey knew they were going to have to talk, whether Mike wanted to or not. Specter was going to find out what Mike was dreaming about and try to refer Him to a specialist. Now, too, he had excellent leverage. Harvard. Mike definitely wouldn't want that to happen to him there.

Harvard. Harvey never found out what Mike meant: «There is a possibility...» Obviously, the Dean has set some special conditions. Which were to be found out.

The day after Mike woke up, investigators came to the hospital. They took statements and promised to do everything possible. Harvey also called Danbury and reported what their inmate was doing, causing harm even while behind bars. The warden said that they will definitely tighten control, and this will not happen again.

— You'd better be, — Harvey hissed back.

Rachel hadn't been in the hospital all week. She'd only called Donna once to check on Mike's condition, but that was all. Donna said she was remorseful, she misses, but she knew it would be a bad idea to come. And as much as Mike hated what she was doing, he was grateful that she was giving him a place. At least that's what he told Harvey. Harvey himself didn't want to hear anything about Mike's ex-fiancee, still occasionally replaying her words about his resemblance to Trevor. Although, he never dared to share it with Mike, despite Donna's pleas. What for? He knew what Mike would say. He'll try to convince him otherwise. But this is Mike. It's his nature. Be kind and see only the good in terrible people. The same Trevor is an example of this.

A week later, Mike was released on the condition that he would be under someone's care, and not alone. So it all went back to where it had started on that fateful day when Mike had simultaneously taken a step into a new life, completely erased the old   
one, and almost lost any ones. To Harvey's house and guest room.

— Well, in principle, you can already say: «Welcome home», right? You already live here on a permanent basis, consider it, — Harvey grinned as he dragged the child's belongings inside.

Mike just rolled his eyes sarcastically.

— So there are two conversations we need to have, — Harvey said, reaching for the whisky in his closet.

Mike sat down on the sofa.

— What are you talking about?

Harvey gave the guy a quick glance, picked up his glass, filled it with alcohol, and sat down on the coffee table in front of Mike.

— Let's start with Harvard, he took a sip. — How did you do it?

Mike smiled mysteriously, and his eyebrows went up and down.

— I was convincing.

— And? — said Harvey, waving his glass in the air in a gesture that invited him to continue.

— I told about my life, who I worked with, added a bit of sass and your quotes, seasoned with a demonstration of the skill of working in the mentor/student relationship and… it worked, — Mike slowly pulled the whisky from Harvey's hands, which he surprisingly allowed, only accompanying this movement with a mocking look.

— Quoted what?

— «You read books, I read people», — Mike said casually, sipping his drink. — Your first quote in my collection, the Brilliant thoughts of Mr. planet-revolves-around-me-and-I-don't-care-about-anyone.

— Do you have one? — Harvey raised an interested eyebrow.

Mike tapped his temple and grinned.

— Well. What are the conditions? Just pass the exams like all applicants?

— Exams, interviews, and blah-blah-blah. — he paused, intending to take another sip from his glass, but this time Harvey caught the object just above Mike's lips.

A second later, the whisky was back in Harvey's fingers.

— Go on, — Specter took a sip. — And don't sulk. The doctor said to keep you away from alcohol for now, kid, — Harvey caught a glimpse of Mike's reaction to the nickname again, just as he had in the hospital. He... reacted as if he didn't have enough tenderness in life. The boy leaned a little, almost imperceptibly, in Harvey's direction, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and his pupils dilated a little. And Harvey definitely liked that reaction. Okay, they have three conversations.

— Let's just say that in the last week of August, two weeks from now, Mr. Robinson, the Dean, will have three court hearings. He'll send me the files on each case five days in advance. I will conduct these hearings myself. If I win, pass the exams, and pass the interview, I'm accepted.

— Oh, my God, Robinson always seemed strange to me. When I was a student, he taught philosophy, and now he's a Dean. He's taking a risk. Taking a big risk for a stranger, — Harvey reasoned aloud.

Mike paused, looked away, and leaned back on the couch. 

— You think ... you think I'll win? It's not just business. My life depends on it, — he said suddenly in a low voice.

Harvey took a sip from the toggle switch. 

— Puppy. You want to know what I think? I think you'll tear them up there, because if you don't, I'll tear you up, okay? — he looked at Mike with a genuine smile.

— A reflection of you? — Mike chuckled back, turning his piercing blue eyes on Harvey.

— That's right, puppy, that is.

— It's been a long time, Harvey… — Mike mused, running his fingers through his hair. And Harvey wanted it to be his own hand, not Mike's.

— A long time ago, — he said, shaking his head to clear it and gulping down the last of his drink.

— What's the second conversation? — Mike asked.

— We'll reschedule it later, — Harvey got up from the table and carried the dirty glass into the kitchen, asking as he went.

— What movie will we watch?

— «The Breakfast club»? — Mike suggested from the room.

— Really? — Harvey raised an eyebrow as he walked slowly back into the living room.

— Why not? — Mike shrugged.

— All right, go ahead. Order your food. I'll even put up with cheese in the crust, — Harvey winked at him and went to the stand with his DVD collection.

— You are so merciful today, your Majesty, — Ross retorted sarcastically.

— Don't be silly, I'll throw something at you, — Harvey said, smiling back.

— Yeah, yeah, — mocked Mike, walking to the guest bedroom door.

Suddenly, a slipper hit the wall next to him. Mike picked it up, turned to the grinning Harvey, and said:

— Not original, — he said, and hurried into the room, slamming the door so that something heavier wouldn't fly into his head.

***

The movie is almost over. Harvey was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and looking mostly at the screen, avoiding Mike. There's been a lot of weird stuff going on lately, so don't make it too complicated. He thought without following too closely the plot of a movie he had watched many times before. thought about Mike, who made some witty comment every five minutes, about his nightmares, about Rachel, about her words, about death, about life, about Harvard. Here he was, Mike, sitting there with him, genuinely laughing at the best moments, making a face like he'd just had the biggest orgasm of his life, just biting into pizza every time. He didn't die. For some reason, it's so hard to believe. Maybe Harvey just stopped believing in the favor of fate a long time ago and lost all hope of any happiness. Or maybe…

Loud music starts playing on the screen, and Harvey is startled to hear a whimper of displeasure right under his right ear. He turns his head. Mike. Mike settled peacefully on his shoulder, snoring, tucking his legs under him and holding a half-eaten slice of pizza in his hands. Harvey rolls his eyes kindly and carefully removes the food from the boy's fingers. The baby's soft strands are inches from Harvey's face and ... Oh, specter, you're so fucked up. He allows himself to gently stroke that hair. Mike responds to the touch, instinctively pressing a little closer to Harvey's hand. Yes, someone clearly lacked tenderness in family life. Harvey smiles, leans back on the couch and rests his cheek on the top of Mike's head, letting his eyelids droop and falling into a peaceful sleep, feeling the warm lump next to him. Maybe this is the happiness that was once lost. It's right there on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it was just a huge break, and I'm sorry. Very, very sorry. In fact, I swear it won't happen again. The sixth Chapter is already written, it only needs to be translated into English, which I will try to do in the near future. I will be very happy with your reviews, they motivate and let me know that I am not alone here and there are people who read this. If you are waiting continuing, I would be very happy and grateful if you would write to me about it in the comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a few words. It was really difficult for me.


End file.
